


Izumi's a Blueberry!

by TheLaughingManic



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingManic/pseuds/TheLaughingManic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team's reaction when Izumi changes his appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izumi's a Blueberry!

They stared.  And stared.  And stared.

They honestly didn't know what to say.

Mizutani was the first to break the silence.  He snickered, coughed, tried to stop himself, then outright burst into raucous laughter.

Izumi's eye twitched.

When Hamada started to choke back his laughter, Izumi finally snapped.

"What, is it really that droll?!"

"Droll?" Tajima, Mihashi, and Mizutani asked.  Izumi twitched again; he could almost see the identical question marks floating above their clueless faces.

Hanai sighed loudly and placed a hand to his head.  "I don't even think this is allowed."

"What are you talking about?" Izumi said cheekily, crossing his arms and flipping his hair proudly.  "It's public school, they don't care.  Besides, it's our last year.  I thought I should do something to commemorate that."

"But surely," Sakaeguchi offered, "There are other ways that aren't so . . . extreme."  He glanced anxiously at Izumi.

"Extreme?" Izumi asked incredulously, "How is this extreme?"

By this point, even Abe was shaking a little with stifled laughter.  Izumi was growing more irritated by the minute.  "Just what the hell is so funny!?"

"Seriously, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Hamada managed to spit out before finally breaking down and guffawing.

Izumi threw a particularly murderous glare at him.  "Unlike you, I'm not an idiot," he retorted, "So I'm perfectly aware of how I look."  He ducked the angry swing Hamada aimed his way while deftly hooking his foot and tripping him so that the taller guy faceplanted (rather painfully) onto the ground.  Then before he could get up, Izumi promptly sat on him, crossing his legs.  Some of the guys glanced nervously at Hamada, wondering whether they should help him up but then decided that he was fine for the moment and returned their attention to the subject at hand.

"So . . . so, it wasn't some sort of accident or mistake?" Oki asked hesitantly. 

Izumi let out one sharp breath, massaging his forehead briefly, before answering, "No, it was not a mistake.  It's supposed to be like this."

Izumi looked around at all his teammates's faces, their expressions ranging from (highly) amused to concerned to IDKWTF?, and finally burst out angrily, "Look, I really don't get what's so weird about dying my hair!"

There was a moment of silence, then a timid, quiet, stuttering voice spoke up.

"B-but why d-did you dye your h-hair . . . blue?" Mihashi asked, innocently curious.

The room burst into laughter, causing Mihashi to jump and look around frantically. 

"Dude, you're like a blueberry!" Tajima cackled. 

Izumi, now royally ticked off, huffed, flipped his hair one more time, and stomped out of the room which only caused everyone to laugh even harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a picture saved in my computer of the team + Hamada as 18-20 year olds, I'm guessing, and they're dressed super fashionably. Like supermodel fashionably. It's actually pretty hot. Really hot. Sometimes I just stare at it in stupefied wonder. It's a bummer that I don't know who the original artist is so I can't credit them (if someone could tell me, I will!). Anyway, I'm getting off topic. For the longest time, I couldn't figure out which one was Izumi even though every other guy was pretty obvious. And there were two reasons for that: One, the artist forgot to add his freckles. And two, I couldn't really swallow the idea that the guy with purple-blue hair was Izumi. And thus, this silly drabble was born.


End file.
